Texasball
Texasball is a stateball in USAball He is possibly one of the most conservative stateball ever. He is possibly also one of the most likely (if not the most likely) to secede from USAball, due to his rebellious personality. He is a rather trigger happy fellow, even for an American state. Texasball is almost always seen wearing shades and his iconic hat. He may also have a Colt Peacemaker, a Winchester rifle, or a shotgun. History Texasball was born as 3ball until he was adopted by Spainball and later Mexicoball. He Then gained independence for 10 years before joining USAball. Relations Friends * USAball - Father and former Civil War enemy (Give Independence Pa!) * Californiaball - Liberal younger brother, ideological opposite. Argues with alot, but is just frenemy. * New Mexicoball - Younger brother (he used to be my clay) *Other Southernballs- half brothers ( special former relationship) *All other Stateballs - Half brothers * Chihuahuaball, Coahuilaball, Nuevo Leónball, Tamaulipasball - Mexican stateballs that send too many drugs and immigrants over the Rio Grande. * UKball - Grandfather * Spainball - Grandmother * Australiaball - Adoptive uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. *All other Angloballs - Adoptives aunts and uncles * Albertaball - My cousin who is a lot like me, so we are friends. Enemies * Mexicoball-Never forget 1846 or Alamo!And stop sending illegal immigrants. (Mexicoball: Texas, Join me and we will defeat the gringo!!! Texasball: Never!!! My father USA, said that you are evil, Latino scum!!! Mexicoball: El gringo never told you the truth? TEXAS, YO SOY TU PADRE!!!! Texasball:No, No, It can be truth!!! Mexicoball: Search tu felling hijos!!! Texasball: NOOOOOOO). * Chileball-FLAG STEALER! * Colombiaball-Stop sending drugs * Alaskaball-YOU ARE BIGGER THAN ME! 1959, worst day of my life! Major Cityballs (Darn Libtards!) *Austinball - Liberal Capitalball that's populated with Californian implants. *Houstonball - Largest cityball in the state and only big cityball that can into Gulf of Mexico. *Dallasball - Dem cowboys became urbanized. Sterotypical Texan city the rest of the world sees. *San Antonioball - One of Texas's oldest cities. Ball is life, and so are Tacos. *El Pasoball - Sketchy, haunted Mexican cityball in the great Texan outback. Ugly duckling of Texan cityballs *Fort Worthball - Dallasball's less relevant twin that is famous for its stockyards (Psst! Don't ever mention Dallas!) Trivia USAball often confuses Chileball for Texasball and sometimes, vice versa. This is due to the extreme similarities of both their flags. *Facebook page Gallery Mex, Tex & EUA.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png|Provinces Rights (legitprivilege) Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication.png|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) 3Xf6RMg.png Texasball.png 10887904 1397908327171224 161880444 n.jpg Food.png 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg CjE6u1K.png BJ4gO0l.png EJNxCYw.png TDLNa52.png Ll56ZnX.png 5ePeOCz.png EKYLWho.png es:Texasball fr:Texasballe pt:Texasball Category:America Category:Stateballs Category:Wanted Independence Category:Homosex Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:BBQ Category:Cowboy Category:USAball Category:Burger Category:Steak Category:Taco Category:Taco Removers Category:Texas Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Desert Category:Kebab Remover Category:Russian Haters Category:Former parts of the CSAball Category:Texasball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Former parts of the USC Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Worm Remover Category:Murica Category:Remover of kebab Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab Hater Category:U.S state Category:Christian Category:Christian Lover Category:Christian Lovers